Talk:Josie and the Pussycats (film)/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190622151736
Josie and the Pussycats Directed by Harry Elfont Deborah Kaplan Produced by Marc E. Platt Kenneth Edmonds Written by Harry Elfont Deborah Kaplan Based on Josie and the Pussycats by Dan DeCarlo Starring Rachael Leigh Cook Tara Reid Rosario Dawson Alan Cumming Parker Posey Gabriel Mann Music by John Frizzell Cinematography Matthew Libatique Edited by Peter Teschner Production company Marc Platt Productions Riverdale Productions Distributed by Universal Pictures (North America) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (International) Release date April 11, 2001 Running time 98 minutes Country United States Canada Language English Budget $39 million1 Box office $14.9 million1 Josie and the Pussycats is a 2001 Canadian-American musical comedy film released by Universal Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Directed and co-written by Harry Elfont and Deborah Kaplan, the film is loosely based upon the Archie comic of the same name and the Hanna-Barbera cartoon. The film is about a young all-female band that signs a record contract with a major record label, only to discover that the company does not have the musicians' best interests at heart. The film stars Rachael Leigh Cook, Tara Reid, and Rosario Dawson as the Pussycats, with Alan Cumming, Parker Posey, and Gabriel Mann in supporting roles. The film received mixed reviews and was a box office bomb, earning about $15 million against a $39 million budget. Contentsshow PlotEdit Wyatt Frame (Alan Cumming) is an executive with record label MegaRecords. The label, headed by the trend-conscious and scheming Fiona (Parker Posey), manufactures faddish pop bands for consumption by the teenage market. Conspiring with the United States government, they add subliminal messages under the music to brainwash teens into buying their records and other consumer products, creating "a new trend every week". The government's theory is that economic growth is too slow from older Americans who save part of their income or pay bills, and spend the rest on cheap, ordinary goods, whereas teenagers tend to squander their income from menial jobs buying expensive, hip items, which will cause a meteoric rise in consumer spending. When a member of Wyatt's wildly successful boy band, Du Jour, uncovers one such message and asks Wyatt about it aboard their private jet, Wyatt and the pilot (Harry Elfont) parachute out of the plane, leaving it to crash and kill the band members. Wyatt lands just outside the town of Riverdale and meets an unappreciated rock band, the Pussycats: vocalist/guitarist Josie McCoy (Rachael Leigh Cook), drummer Melody Valentine (Tara Reid), and bassist/backup vocalist Valerie Brown (Rosario Dawson). Because they are struggling financially, the Pussycats accept Wyatt's lucrative record deal despite its implausibility. They are flown to New York City where they are renamed "Josie and the Pussycats", much to the girls' discomfort. All goes well and their first single climbs rapidly to the top of the charts, but Valerie grows increasingly frustrated that all media attention is focused on Josie rather than the band as a whole. Melody, too simple to notice the undue attention Josie receives, uses her uncanny behavioral perception and becomes suspicious of Fiona and Wyatt. Released by Sony Music Soundtrax and Playtone Records on March 27, 2001, Music from the Motion Picture Josie and the Pussycats was well-received, certifying a gold album with 500,000 copies despite the film's critical and commercial failure. Cook's singing voice was provided by Kay Hanley of the band Letters to Cleo. "3 Small Words" – Josie and the Pussycats (2:53) "Pretend to Be Nice" – Josie and the Pussycats (3:50) "Spin Around" – Josie and the Pussycats (3:17) "You Don't See Me" – Josie and the Pussycats (3:42) "You're a Star" – Josie and the Pussycats (2:04) "Shapeshifter" – Josie and the Pussycats (3:01) "I Wish You Well" – Josie and the Pussycats (2:55) "Real Wild Child" – Josie and the Pussycats (1:52) "Come On" – Josie and the Pussycats (3:17) "Money (That's What I Want)" – Josie and the Pussycats (2:28) "Du Jour Around the World" – Du Jour (2:56) "Backdoor Lover" – Du Jour (3:40) "Josie and the Pussycats Theme" – Josie and the Pussycats (1:43) CastEdit Rachael Leigh Cook as Josie McCoy, the Pussycats' lead vocalist and guitarist Tara Reid as Melody Valentine, the Pussycats' absent-minded blonde drummer Rosario Dawson as Valerie Brown, the Pussycats' songwriter, bassist, and backup vocalist Gabriel Mann as Alan M, a folk guitarist and Josie's romantic interest Paulo Costanzo as Alexander Cabot, the band's flamboyant and snobby manager Missi Pyle as Alexandra Cabot, Alexander's talentless twin sister Alan Cumming as Wyatt Frame, a manipulative promoter who recruits and manages young bands for MegaRecords Parker Posey as Fiona, MegaRecords CEO who uses subliminal messages to manipulate teens' spending Tom Butler as Agent Kelly, the government agent who collaborates with Wyatt and Fiona in the scheme Cameos Donald Faison as DJ, of Du Jour Seth Green as Travis, of Du Jour Breckin Meyer as Marco, of Du Jour Alexander Martin as Les, of Du Jour Serena Altschul as herself Carson Daly as himself Aries Spears as the other Carson Daly Eugene Levy as himself Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds as The Chief Russ Leatherman as Mr. Moviefone Harry Elfont (director cameo) as Lex the pilot LEGENDARY FOR MEDIAMASS